Densi-'Amnesia'
by DensiLover116
Summary: Kensi's having a bad day and things just seem to be getting worse.


'_**Amnesia'**_

_**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy and haven't had time to do anything lately. But I hope that you guys like the story. No copyright Infringement intended. **_

It was a regular day at work and they had a new mission to do. Kensi was a little on edge that morning; it was like nothing had gone her way that day. From getting up late to not finding her favorite sweater to wear and then there was being stuck in traffic. She was beginning to think that nothing was going her way that day. She finally pulled into work and headed towards her desk. She paused for a second to notice something that was on her desk. It was a cup of coffee and some donuts. As she sat down she was greeted by her partner.

"Hey Kens, how was your morning?"

"Ugh." She sank her head down and then began to mumble how her day was.

"So that's how my morning went, it's really been an awful day so far."

"Wow that sounds bad, Sorry Kens."

"Its fine I guess I just hope that things get better today."

"Well did the donuts and coffee help?"

"Yes they did Deeks, thank you."

"You're welcome Kensi, I'm always glad to see that I can make you happy, even when you're having a bad day."

"Thanks Deeks, that means a lot. Thanks for making my day a little bit better, partner."

"No problem Kens, we got each other's backs always partner."

"Yeah always….."

They were headed toward the building that was supposed to be where the suspects where. It was Callen and Sam on one side and Kensi and Deeks at the other, awaiting instructions from Callen on their next move.

"Okay guys as soon as I give the order we head in."

"Got it G."

"Okay 1, 2, 3, goes!"

"Federal Agents put your weapons down!"

Everything was going smoothly until Sam noticed that one of the guys had escaped and was heading into the other room and that's when he saw it.

"Guys there's a bomb get out now!"

They were headed toward the exit when all of a sudden...

'Boom'!

The building was collapsing all around them.

Callen was the first to get up and search the room for his team.

"Kensi, Deeks, Sam what's your status! Can you hear me? Anyone?"

Nothing but static. So he decided instead of waiting he'd start looking himself through all the debris. He started searching when he noticed something or someone that was under some big pieces of wood and debris.

"Sam! Is that you?"

"Ugh what happened? G is that you?"

"Yeah buddy it's me, are you hurt? Can you move?"

"Um yeah I think so just help me up."

"Well you look okay, except for some minor cuts and bruising."

"Yeah I think I'll live G. Have you found the rest of the team?"

"No not yet I just started, you were the first person that I found. It's hard to see in here all the lights have been blown out and its pitch dark in here."

"Well we just have to make due G. We have to find Deeks and Kensi."

They went searching through the building when Sam spotted someone in the corner of the building; someone was knocked down lying on the ground.

"Hmm looks like Deeks, I can spot that scruffy hair anywhere."

"Sam help me move this stuff off him."

"Deeks can you hear me? It's Callen and Sam. Deeks?"

It took them a minute to finally get him awake.

"Huh, what happened? Omg why does everything hurt and ache all over?"

"Well I think Deeks is back to normal, well at least the complaining part anyway."

"Ha-ha very funny guys! At least my partner cares about me. Kens when we get back can you give me a back massage and rub some muscle cream on me?"

"Kens? Okay now would be the part where you punch me for saying "inappropriate" things at work."

"Um Deeks, we haven't found her yet, she's still missing."

"What, where is she Callen? We have to find her!"

"Deeks calm down we'll find her."

"Easy for you to say Callen you have your partner I don't even know where mine is. She can be hurt or unconscious here somewhere."

"Deeks we'll find her! But were not going to get anywhere if we stay her arguing. Now let's get to work!"

Half an hour had passed and they couldn't find her anywhere they about to stop for a while for a break and call into ops to get a bigger search crew there.

When all of a sudden Deeks noticed something under some debris and a huge pipe on top of something.

"Guys get over here I think I found her!"

"It looks like there's a lot to move off her, start with the pipe and we'll get the rest after."

They were able to get everything off and Deeks bent down avoiding how much pain he was in. Not just physically but emotionally too at the thought of how hurt his partner was.

"Kensi, can you hear me?"

"Check to see if she has a pulse?"

Deeks then checks her neck to see if she does and for a moment his heart stops because he doesn't feel anything there. But then he felt it, it was there but it was very faint. He knew he had to get her to the hospital fast!

"Guys we need to get her out of here and into the ER! Her pulse is weak. She's hurt really bad, has bruises and it looks like she cut herself pretty badly and she has a huge bump on her head."

"Eric I need an ambulance fast! Kensi's hurt!" G said into the now working earpiece.

It had been a couple hours since they brought her into the hospital.

Deeks was pacing up and down the small waiting room.

That's when the doctor came in and asked for whoever was there for Kensi Blye.

"Blye anyone here for a Ms. Kensi Blye?"

"Yes doctor that's us, I'm Callen her older brother.

"Ah well Mr. Callen I have some updates on your sister. It appears that she suffered some bruising some internal bleeding and has a concussion. Now we don't know the extent of her head wound yet, we still need to run some more test when she wakes up. But for now we managed to stabilize her, you can go in and see her if you want but she's still out, I recommend one person at a time she's not up to a lot of visitors at the moment."

"Thank you doctor, I'll go in and see her in a minute."

"Okay, Mr. Callen I'll keep you updated on her condition when we know more."

Callen walked over to the guys and told them what the doctor had said and how only one person at a time can go see her.

"I said I was her brother and they gave me the info. I was going to go in and check on her but I thought that I'd give you guys the new, And I thought that Deeks would want to go in first?"

"Um yeah if that's okay with you guys?"

"Sure no problem Deeks, go in and see your partner."

"Wait I thought only family was allowed in to see her?"

"Yeah that's how it works Deeks, I'm her 'brother' now you can say that to if you want or you can lie and say you're her 'husband'?"

"Right, uh huh I'll think of something to say."

Deeks walked over to the nurse's station and asked for Kensi's room number.

"Okay only family is allowed to see her, are you related to ?"

"Yes Ma'am I am, I'm her husband."

Deeks said a bit nervously assuming that the nurse believed him. Even though deep down he knew he had feeling for his 'partner'. Luckily the nurse believed him and walked him to Kensi's room.

"Ah, here we are Mr. Deeks room 116, you can go in visiting hours are almost over unless you plan on staying with her all night? I'd have to check with the doctor to make sure it's okay, but I'm sure he'll agree since you're her husband."

"Thank you Nurse, if he agrees I'll stay and sleep on the couch."

The nurse left the room and Deeks sat by Kensi's bed and held her hand.

He looked at her and noticed just how badly bruised and hurt she was.

"Kensi, Kensillina if you can hear me, can you squeeze my hand please."

But he didn't get a response from her. He knew it would be a while before she could open her eyes and talk to him.

Callen and Sam had left for the night and would be back the next morning to visit Kensi. Deeks had told them about him staying there and they agreed with him. But not before getting a little teasing from them about him being Kensi's husband.

He could hear them in his head saying "Seriously Deeks we're hurt that we didn't get an invite to the wedding."

"Well it must've got lost in the mail G. You know sometimes those things happen."

"Ha- Ha very funny guys!"

"Well let's see how well your wife takes the news when she wakes up."

"Yeah good luck with that Deeks."

"Guys seriously you don't have to go , I mean I'm sure she won't be that mad with me? Would she? Guys really I might need backup here."

"Goodbye Deeks it's been nice knowing you."

Deeks tried to shake the conversation out of his head and just focused on Kensi. As he slowly started to fall asleep by her side still holding her hand.

The nurse walked into the room to see Deeks by Kensi's side and decide to wake him up so he can go get some coffee and breakfast while she checked in on Kensi.

"Mr. Deeks wake up."

Deeks startled woke up and was confused for a second. Then he noticed the nurse in front of him.

"Sir if you want you should go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee and breakfast. I have to check your wife's vitals and that can take a while."

"Okay, I'll do that but I'll be right back."

"Okay sir, don't worry I'll keep an eye on her until you get back."

"Thanks."

Deeks walked out of the room and headed downstairs to the cafeteria

Kensi started to feel restless and slowly started to open her eyes confused to where she was.

"Well good morning sleepy head. How are we doing this morning?"

"What where am I what happened to me?"

"Well you're in a hospital; you were in a pretty bad accident last night."

"Oh, that's why my whole body hurts every time I try to move."

"I'll get your doctor and he'll give you something for the pain."

The doctor walked in and started to ask Kensi questions on how she was and how she was feeling.

"I'm feeling a little on edge doctor, I'm really confused and my head is killing me."

"Well that's to be expected, we'll give you something for the pain. Do you have any more questions?"

"Yes doctor just one, who am I?"

Deeks was going back upstairs when he noticed the doctor coming out of Kensi's room.

"Doctor how is she?"

"You're Ms. Blye's husband right?"

"Right."

"Well we're running some more tests and are bringing in our top neurosurgeon to evaluate her more and get a better idea of how much of an impact her head injury is."

"Is that really necessary to bring in a brain surgeon doctor? Was her concussion really that bad?"

"Well we didn't know how much of an impact it was until she woke up a couple minutes ago."

"Wait she woke up how is she?"

"Well she doesn't seem to remember what happened last night."

"Well isn't that normal she did have a pretty bad concussion?"

"Well yes but we won't know for certain until we do some more test, she doesn't seem to remember who she is. And we won't know the extent of how severe her amnesia is. It could be temporary or could last a bit longer?"

"Wait so she has amnesia, how much does she remember? Will she remember me?"

"I can't answer that yet until we do some more tests, but if you would like to go in and see her you can, just don't get your hopes up."

"Thanks doctor I'll go in there in just a minute, I should really call her brother and let him know what's going on."

"Hey Callen I think you and Sam should get over to the hospital Kensi woke up."

Deeks wasn't sure he should go in and see her or if he should wait for the guys.

The nurse was still in there and Kensi asked her a question.

"Um excuse me nurse who is that man outside my door?"

"Oh the blonde man?"

"Yes he seems to look like he wants to come in but isn't sure? Do you know him?"

"Well not personally but you do sweetie."

"What do you mean? Should I know him?"

"Well yes honey he's your husband?"

"My, my what? I don't seem to remember him being my husband?"

"Well sweetie I'm sure you'll remember him soon, after all a bond like that doesn't go away overnight."

"Right, can you tell me what you do know about him?"

"Okay but I don't know him well. But he seems really nice and he stayed here all night with you. He was really worried about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so go easy on the guy okay."

"Okay I'll try, I just wish I could remember more about him?"

"Should I send him in, I'm all done here, but I'll be back later to check on you."

"Okay, Thank you nurse. And you can send him in I'd like to talk to him and get to know him."

"Sir you can go in now."

"Thanks nurse how is she?"

"She's good, she asked to see you."

"Really?"

"Yeah she saw you through the window and asked for you to go in."

"Okay thanks."

Deeks walked into her room and sat beside her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So they tell me that you're my husband, but I can't seem to remember getting married to you?"

"Well you see I can explain that, but maybe when you get better. I'm just glad you're okay Kens."

"Kens? That's my name?"

"You don't remember your name?"

"No I can't seem to remember, it's all a little fuzzy."

"Oh, well it could be temporary?"

"Right well I hope so. So about my name?"

"Right well your name is Kensi. Kensi Marie Blye to be exact."

"Well that cleared that up for me thank you ? And you're name is ?"

"My name is Marty Deeks."

"Oh well hi Marty."

Deeks smirked at that, he wasn't used to her calling him by his first name.

Kensi noticed that look on his face and asked him.

"What, What's that look for?"

"It's nothing Kens, I'm just not use to you calling me by my first name that's all."

"Oh, so you'd rather me call you Deeks?"

"Yeah if you want to either or are fine Kens."

"Well then Deeks it is. So can you tell me more about you and I and how we know each other?"

"Sure what do you want to know Kensi?"

"Well for starters how did we meet?"

"Ha well that's a funny story actually."

"Enlighten me please."

"Okay whatever you want Kens."

"We met at an MMA Gym actually."

"What we did, that sounds kind of strange, I can't see myself working out there?"

"Well you didn't exactly work out there; you were on a mission so to speak."

"A mission really. Please continue."

"Okay well we only talked after the gym owner introduced us. We didn't exactly hit if off at first. But later that day we saw each other again and it was a little awkward and then things got interesting when I found out we were both working on the same thing."

"So we've known each other for a while then right?"

"Yeah Kens we have. After that we became partners and friends, it's been a couple years now."

"Really, I wish I could remember more. You seem like a really nice guy Deeks."

"Thanks Kens."

It had been a couple weeks since Kensi was released from the hospital and nothing much had changed. Callen and Sam couldn't jog her memory despite their many attempts. So they figured that it would all work itself out and she'll remember when she was ready.

Kensi was staying at Deeks place since the doctor said that she shouldn't be home alone. He had picked up a couple things from her place in hopes that it would jog her memory if she saw something that would help remind her of something from her life. He had grabbed some photo albums, some mementos and her journal.

"Hey Kens, would you take a look at some of these things for me? I think it would help you remember some things."

"Sure if you think it would help, I'll give it a try."

She looked through some pictures and then went to the journal and started to read it.

"Wow there's a lot of stuff in here."

"Does anything stand out?"

"I don't know yet, I think I'm going to go to the bedroom and finish reading it all, if you don't mind?"

"No not at all, if you need me I'll be here just shout out if you need anything."

Kensi was reading through her journal and was surprised about how much detail there was in it. She couldn't believe most of the things that were written in it. She didn't think that she was this strong, courageous, secretive person that she was reading about. She also noticed that a lot of it talked about how much loss she had endured and what her fears were, especially when it came to relationships.

There were a couple paragraphs that stood out to her.

'I got a new partner today, he seems kind of like an irresponsible, very sure of himself type of guy and I don't think I fully trust him yet. But there's something about him that seems like there's more to him than just his looks. I guess only time will tell if we will ever make a good pair of partners?'

'Deeks has turned out to be a really good partner, I think I misjudged him before. He's definitely proven himself to me and the others.'

'I've been on missions before but this one was different, I can't exactly explain it but when we were undercover as husband and wife something changed. It was totally unexpected but when we kissed, even though it was just a cover kiss it felt real and being with him, living there with him it felt right. I know I must sound crazy especially with everything that I went through with Jack; I promised myself that I wouldn't let myself fall that hard again for somebody. But with Deeks it's different, we're different our partnership is different.'

Kensi hadn't noticed that there were tears running down her face from just now realizing just how important that this man was to her, she just wished she could remember more. Then suddenly she had this pounding headache and she couldn't explain it but everything just came flooding back to her all the bits and pieces started to come together now.

She knew what she had to do and now that everything was so much clearer to her and just how much she wanted to be with her partner she called out his name.

"Deeks, Deeks can you come here please!"

"Kens what is it, what happened? Why are you crying Kensi?"

"Deeks I remember, I remember everything, and I want to tell you just how much I appreciate you for being there for me when I needed you the most."

"Kensi that's amazing you remember, how did it happen?"

"I was reading through my journal and it all became clear, I got a bit frustrated and wished that I could remember more and that's when I had this headache and then everything came back to me."

"I'm so glad that you remember Kens."

And without thinking he grabbed her by her waist and hugged her so close to him.

Totally taken by surprise she looked up to him and looked into his blue eyes and said…

"Deeks I just want to say thanks for everything. You've really been there for me."

"Kensi you're my partner, we're always there for each other it goes both ways partner."

"Yeah I know but this was different, I was lost and you helped me find my way back to myself and to you."

"I'd do anything for you Kensi you know that."

"Thank you Deeks, I just want to say something because if I don't say it now then I probably never will."

"You can tell me anything Kensi, you know that."

"Here it goes, Deeks you're an amazing person and you're always there for me when I need you even if I push you away sometimes. I know it's not easy being my partner sometimes but I wouldn't change a thing about our unique partnership. I never thought that anyone would get to me the way you do and you somehow managed to break down my walls and you entered my heart Deeks. I guess what I'm trying to say is, that there's moments like these that make you realize what's really important in life and who really matters to you. And Deeks you matter, you matter to me and if I were to ever lose you I don't know what I'd do. So I'm taking a really big risk here and I'm asking you how you feel about me and if you think that our 'thing' can be something more?"

"Kensi I don't know what to say. I know that our partnership was a little bumpy at first but we got through it and we trust each other more now than before.

And along the way I'm not exactly sure of the moment because there were so many moments where I thought 'this is it, she's the one for me' but I didn't want to ruin anything between our partnership. But Kensi you're right it's moments like this that make you think that life is too short and that you have to make the most of what time you have. Kensi 'I love you' I just wanted you to know that. And if you're willing I think that our 'thing' should be official don't you?"

"Deeks, I love you too. I was just too afraid to say it, but now I'm not ."

He wiped away her tears and cupped her face with his hand and gently kissed her lips and she responded with kissing him back more passionately.

When they broke the kiss she said

"Deeks?"

"Yeah Kens?"

"I just remembered something else that you said."

"What's that?"

"Husband huh?"

"I think we should start out with dating first there Kens."

She rolled her eyes and gently punched his chest.

"Owe, what was that for wifey?"

"Oh sorry did that hurt hubby?"

"Yeah a little how are you going to make it up to me wifey?"

"Awe, well let's see what your 'wifey' can do about that."

She started kissing his cheek then his lips and then finally his chest.

"Does that feel better?"

"Yeah a little , but I think we should kiss some more just to make sure. Don't want to take any precautions there you know."

"Hmm I guess I can do that, it's for your well-being after all."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again.


End file.
